


Congratulations, You're a Harry Potter Character

by elizabeth_rice



Series: Teen Wolf Season 4: Missing Scenes [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Canon - TV, Drama, Humor, Mid-Canon, Missing Scene, Season/Series 04, Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-25
Updated: 2014-08-25
Packaged: 2018-02-14 15:38:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2197245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elizabeth_rice/pseuds/elizabeth_rice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lydia and Stiles follow Derek's advice and try to figure out what Jordan is. Jordan is kinda amazed at the things they come up with.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Congratulations, You're a Harry Potter Character

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't perfect, but I'm posting it anyways. Jordan could be a phoenix but I wanted to play with other ideas too. There are other creatures associated with fire like Ifrits, which is an Arabic legend. Ifrits are winged creatures made of fire and are related to Djinns. Plus there's Jordan's name, which originates from near that region I think. Then there are also hellhounds, another creature associated with fire. I think they're also associated with church cemetaries. And the word parish, with a single R, is some kind of a church, right? Another creature, Cherufes, are either made of magma or are giant snake-like creatues that live in volcanoes.
> 
> But in this fic, I only mention dragons, phoenixes and mythical salamanders. I really hope that Jordan is part mythical salamander. According to wikipedia, Shakespeare came up with his own version of the legend, which is what I'm using here, so you'll understand why I like this one.
> 
> Some movie and book references: Dragonheart, The Hobbit and Harry Potter. The last line, Lydia's line, refers to her wish of wanting to be Ariel.
> 
> Season 4 speculation in end notes.

Jordan was almost at his car when Lydia called out behind him, "Hey."

Jordan turned and waited for her. She had her cellphone in her hand. "Stiles is headed home and I'm meeting him there. I want you to come too."

"Why?"

"Derek said to look up the bestiary," Lydia raised her eyebrows.

"But Scott said Argent wasn't available."

Lydia rolled her eyes. "Stiles has a copy of the bestiary. We'll figure out what you are." She turned and made her way to her car.

Jordan got into his and followed her.

*

Jordan stood in the middle of Stiles's room and gaped. He turned around slowly and took everything in. The first week at the station some of the the older deputies told him stories about Stiles. Even the Sheriff had stories about Stiles. But he always thought they were exaggerating.

"I thought--," Jordan shook his head. "This is really good work. Seriously, it's the best organisation I've ever seen."

"Thanks," Stiles grinned, looking pleased with himself.

Jordan smiled and shook his head again. But it felt good to know that his boss and his son were human.

Stiles sat down at his laptop. "So fire." He turned to Jordan and hesitated. He cringed and carefully asked, "Do you know how long--?"

Jordan understood what he meant. Jordan had lost track of time but he had thought, had hoped, that he'd only burned for some very excrutiating minutes. But before he went after Haigh, he had got a look at the inside of his car. "Hours."

Stiles dropped his gaze and shook his head. "God." He turned back to his laptop. "But the good news is you're probably compatible with fire."

Jordan snorted, the pain would inidcate otherwise.

Stiles cringed again, "I mean, it doesn't harm you the way it harms werewolves."

Jordan frowned. He remembered Haigh had said that he had to burn him. "What do you mean? Harm them how?"

Lydia answered, "One of the best ways to kill a werewolf is to use gasoline and fire."

"If the fire burns long enough, it stops them from healing," Stiles added. "Then I think they die the same way humans do: they die of shock."

"But only if the fire burns long enough?"

Stiles nodded, "Yeah. If the fire is extinguished too soon, they'll survive and heal."

"Like I did."

Lydia and Stiles stared at him. Jordan tried not to squirm under their gaze. He really wished he knew what was so special about his case. And it wasn't like he could ask someone; he had no family.

"No, not like you did," Lydia said.

Stiles started typing again. "We only know one werewolf who survived a fire and it took him six years to heal."

Jordan's mouth opened a little in shock. After what he went through, he couldn't imagine what that would feel like.

"Like I said, you're compatible with fire."

"Like a phoenix?" Lydia suggested.

"Except phoenixes burst into flames on their own."

Jordan let out a hollow laugh, "If they're real. Right?"

Lydia smiled, "Oh, they're real."

Jordan digested that as Lydia and Stiles continued to theorise.

"I'm going to go with dragons," Stiles said.

Jordan startled, "You think I'm part dragon? Is that even possible?"

"That's what we need to find out," Lydia said.

Jordan thought about it. He just couldn't figure out how it could be possible. As long as it didn't involve his ancestor having sex with an actual dragon, he thought Stiles was right about one thing: it would really be cool. Especially if he was less like Smaug and more like Draco. Speaking of, he got an idea.

He interrupted the two of them, "Hey, does this mean Harry Potter is real?" They stared at him again. "Could I be a fire-breathing salamander?"

"You love Harry Potter?" Stiles asked.

Jordan shrugged, "I grew up with it. I was eight or nine when the first book came out."

"Star Wars and Harry Potter? Dude, marry me."

Jordan chuckled as Stiles began typing furiously. "But yeah. Yeah, totally," Stiles said.

Lydia rolled her eyes, "Harry Potter isn't real."

"Not that. Salamander makes sense," Stiles said excitedly. "Mythical salamanders get their food from fire. Salamanders are reptilian, so they shed their skins. Do you know how mythical salamanders do it? They sit in a fire-pit, they let the fire burn off their old skin and they use the same flames to re-grow new scales." Stiles turned to Jordan. "I don't know about the fire-breathing part, but you could totally be a salamander."

Jordan smiled. Lydia quipped, "Congratulations. You got your childhood wish: you're a Harry Potter character."

**Author's Note:**

> I don't think Meredith's the Benefactor. I definitely think it's either Gerard or Peter. Or it could be Chris. Remember how he blamed the supernatural world for killing his wife in 3A? Maybe this whole helpful Chris Argent thing is just a front. And it would explain why the Benefactor never showed up: he was already there standing right next to Stiles!!!
> 
> And Shelley Hennig needs to stay!! I really, really hope she never leaves the show! I don't care if Malia and Stiles break up, as long as she stays!


End file.
